vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark/My Thoughts on Ixion Saga DT Episode 19 Insert Songs
WARNING!!! NONE-VOCALOID RELATED!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! So, I've been currentally be with an anime called Ixion Saga DT and it's pretty funny, amazing, and... awkward. Anyway, I've been always wanted to cover one of my favorite episodes, the 19th episode. This is the "Karaoke from Hell" episode and I fell in love with it. So, I'm not gonna review the entire episode itself, I'm gonna review it's songs from that episode. No translation is included, but for now, PLEASE ENJOY! :D Insert Songs *'どっちつかずのダイナマイト' sung by Mariandale (Jun Fukuyama): I thought the song was kinda awkward. I really was surprised when Marian was sinding in both her (Yes, that is a lady) male and (almost) female voice (Good job, Fukuyama. Good job). Anyway, it fits Marian pretty well and you better listen to this song. *'ニャーミー' sung by Sainglain (Kazuya Nakai): Oh, god. This song is just plain weird. I can tell that he is a strong badass guy, but why on EARTH is he singing about cats?! Even during the episode, the party freezed upon hearing it! Maybe it's because he loves cats- Oh wait, nevermind. *'Mな歌' sung by Leon (Tomokazu Sugita): A masochist song? He is one after all (Though he denies it). The song fits him well, though. **Note that the term "M" in Japan can mean "masochist". That is all. NEXT! **''And'', after singing the song, he was talking through the microphone, which was funny... and annoyed Gustave. *'全て俺のモノ' sung by Variation (Yuki Kaji): Oh, yes! Variation's character song! Well, it is a great song after all. (Nothing else to say) *'獣の歌' sung by Pet (Yoshimasa Hosoya): Finally, a song that everyone in the party likes. Though, a flying squrrial singing is kind of weird (Well, almost), but I really liked his song. Fits him well. *'いつもあなたを' by KT (Mitsuki Saiga): Finally! One of my most favorite songs EVER! I know that this song is about KT's feelings to ED (Because, SPOILER ALERT, KT is a girl). But, when you here the anime version, you should tell that she is singing her own character song off-tune! Yes, she was singing her own song off-tune. I laughed so hard when I first heard it in the episode! LOL **The album version features a much better version (Ah, the album version <|D) *'バツイチ' by Gustave Gustaf (Kenichi Suzumura): Sorry, I have nothing to say about this song. I really like it, so... I have nothing. *'絶対服従' by Ecarlate Juptris Saint Piria (Shiori Mikami): OH MY GOD, THIS SONG IS SO PAINFUL TO HEAR! This song almost hurt my eardrums. I know she is a spoiled princess, but THAT MONSTER SONG IS GOING TOO FAR! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE!!! D>< Ending Songs (From EP.19) Well, now, here are my reviews on the ending songs from episode 19's two ending songs. Yes, you heard me right, two ending themes. *'○○たま' sung by Erecpyle Dukakis (Hiroshi Kamiya): ........... O_O Nothing at all. *'DT' by Kon Hakaze (Takuya Eguchi): And finally, Kon's character song! Out of all of the character songs I like, this is my most favorite character song for two reasons: #He is the main character. #It fits his personality at all costs. Whew. Well that about covers my first song review (None-Vocaloid Related. Sorry...). ^_^ But thank you. If you wanna find these songs, find it yourself. See you soon! ^_- Category:Blog posts